This invention relates to novel chemical compounds and their use as flavor odor agents. More specifically this invention relates to cycloaliphatic unsaturated esters which are valuable food and tobacco flavor agents and perfume odor agents.
Increasing attention is being devoted to the preparation and utilization of artificial perfuming and odor modifying agents in perfumes and perfumed products, and of artificial flavoring and taste modifying agents in foodstuffs, beverages, pharmaceuticals, and tobacco. This attention has been stimulated not only because of the inadequate quantity of natural perfume and flavoring materials available, but, perhaps even more importantly, because of the need for materials which can combine several natural nuances, will blend better with other perfuming or flavoring compositions, and will give perfumed or flavored products which can be specifically tailored to a given a use and because they can be duplicated at will. This latter factor confers a major advantage to artificial perfuming and food flavoring agents, since natural products, such as essential oils, extracts, concentrates, and the like are subject to wide variation because of changes in the quality, type or treatment of the raw material.